


Catch Me Before I Fall

by reassembleme



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reassembleme/pseuds/reassembleme
Summary: A little moment before Magnus makes his decision about The Chalice.





	Catch Me Before I Fall

He blinks once, twice. He’s on his knees, breath ragged, clutching his hair. The lead settles in his chest, as if Raven’s Roost was seconds ago, not the years that it had been. Tears streak his face as he turns to look at The Chalice. She stares evenly back at him, expectant. He wants, he’d be a fool to say he didn’t want it. Sometimes, it’s as if it’s the only thing he’s wanted for the past decade. He fights with that want leading him, prodding, edging him on. The whisper, the promise - _I’ll see you again._ His hands twitch, staring back into The Chalice’s eyes, knowing what she offers. The weight of his whole-hearted “ _Yes!”_ lays heavy on his tongue, tugging at his chest.

 

Two hands land on his shoulders, he jumps. He jerks his head back, but sees nothing. Then, gently in his ear, he hears a whisper. _“Magnus, what are you doing?”_

 

“Julia?” And suddenly, Magnus is sitting in the Davy Lamp with Merle and Taako. Music plays softly as The Chalice lays out the rules for them.

 

“ _Magnus, darling, I know what you’re about to do. But please, Magnus,_ don’t _. It’s not worth it,”_ she says.

 

Time freezes. The Davy Lamp drips away, leaving nothing but a white, glowing space. There, right in front of him, is Julia. Her hair is pulled back into a bandana, a light blue that matches the apron on her skirts. Her eyes are as fond and stern as the day he left her, and it tugs at his heart all over again. His breath catches, and all he can do is look at her. She stands just out of reach, hands resting on her hips. Finally, he speaks.

 

“Julia… Is this - is this another trick of The Chalice?” She smiles, shakes her head.

 

“No, this is your wife trying to knock some sense into you,” she says. Magnus surges forward. He scoops her up and holds on tight, clinging like a dying man. She smells of oak and lavender and _home._ She laughs, the sound strained against Magnus’ grip, and lightly taps his shoulder to let her down. He complies, and she grasps his hands, slowly leading her gaze from their hands up to his eyes. She cocks her head, reaches up and wipes some tears from his eyes.

 

“You know why I’m here, Magnus.”

 

“I really don’t, actually. This is confusing and a little scary, but mostly… nice? I’ve missed you - I still miss you. I would give anything for you, for more time with you.”

 

“I know. And, that’s not true, and you know it. This isn’t a situation you can just rush into and solve. Magnus, you will see me again, but it can’t be like this, you have to understand,” she says. Magnus opens his mouth to interrupt, but Julia shakes her head, “No, let me finish. The man I know, the man I love, is self-less enough to know when to let go, when to - to act in the way that would protect the most amount of people possible. And this? This Chalice? You know more than anyone what it brings. And, mark my words Magnus Burnsides, I will resent you to the far reaches of this world if you dare take this offer on my behalf. You got that?”

 

The tears have welled up again, but Magnus nods. He smiles at her, even if it’s a little watery. She smiles back at him, clutches his hands a little tighter.

 

“You’ve already made me so, so proud. And I know you can do even better with the time you have. She was right, you know. The goddess? You _are_ going to be amazing, now go get ‘em, darling.” With that, she’s gone. The space around him slips back into the illustrious space that The Chalice had weaved for them. Magnus is once again with his friends, with The Chalice, and his heart still aches.

 

* * *

 

 

His answer wasn’t easy, and he stumbles and stops and starts all over the place as he gives it. However, the more he speaks, the surer he is, and the more the ache in his chest settles.

 

“Because it’s what I want… But it’s not what Julia would want. And I’m going to have to pass,” he says. As he does, he swears two hands gently squeeze his shoulders, and he smiles. _I’ll come home to you, Jules, just wait a little longer._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
